COMIENZO DE UNA ERA
by cristian.gan2
Summary: Nagato le encomienda la misión de encontrar la verdadera paz a Naruto,con la ayuda de Konan pero deberá abandonar Konoha para poder lograrlo volviéndose el nuevo Pein.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**DESICIONES**

El silencio se perpetraba en aquel lugar oscuro, falto de luz, donde las tres personas mantenían la conversación. Uno de los presentes, de aspecto débil y frágil, como un niño que no come por haber perdido a su madre, rememoraba aquellas dichosas palabras expresadas segundos antes por el individuo que tenía enfrente:

-_Mi nombre es… ¡Uzumaki Naruto! _

Sus ojos y bocas estaban marcados por el asombro; por la igualdad de aquellas palabras dichas por él mismo años atrás; por el carácter indestructible de aquel sujeto rubio, el mismo que él había tenido por mucho tiempo antes de caer en la desgracia.

Un minuto pasó.

-Nagato… -La mujer que estaba a su lado mencionó su nombre para terminar con ese insoportable silencio, en efecto quería una respuesta, una resolución para aquel memorable diálogo entre los alumnos del Sabio Jiraiya.

Su expresión cambió, cerró los ojos, su boca esbozó una leve pero sincera sonrisa; alzó la vista y dirigió sus penetrantes ojos al individuo.

-Uzumaki Naruto… -Comenzó el pelirrojo. -…Yo… Creo en ti…

Nuevamente un silencio invadió el lugar, pero esta vez el asombrado no era Nagato, sino Konan y Naruto. Este último iba a hablar pero el verdadero Pain se adelantó:

-Creo en ti… En tu respuesta… Creo en que encontrarás la verdadera paz… Confío en que lograrás cumplir el sueño de Jiraiya… El sueño de Yahiko… Mi sueño… Tu sueño…  
Confío en ti, Uzumaki Naruto…  
Siento que debo pedirte perdón por todo lo que causé, pero no temas, reviviré a los habitantes de Konoha…

Naruto no pudo aguantar todo lo que oía y rompió a hablar:

-Espera… Todo esto… Es muy rápido…

-…No hay mucho tiempo… –Respondió Nagato.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó exaltado el oji azul.

-Dentro de poco haré un justu llamado Gedou Rinne Tensei… con él reviviré a los habitantes de Konoha... –Se detuvo unos momentos debido a una fuerte toz, un fino hilo de sangre salió del borde de su boca.  
Lamento no poder revivir a Jiraiya, el jutsu solo funciona en aquellos cuyos cuerpos estén en buenas condiciones.-La voz de Nagato ahora era más áspera.  
Debido a mi estado actual, moriré al efectuar la técnica...

-¡Nagato! ¡No lo hagas! –Clamó Konan.

\- Ya está decidido...Konan… Tengo un último deseo, y te concierne a ti… -Al escuchar esto tanto Konan como Naruto prestaron suma atención.

-...Dime, ¿qué es?

-… Quiero que de ahora en adelante cuides de este chico…-Expresó finalmente Nagato refiriéndose al Jinchuriki, provocando la sorpresa de ambos.

-Pe-… -Naruto fue interrumpido.

-Y otra cosa… Al encomendarte esta misión… Quiero… cederte mis ojos Naruto…

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Los ojos de Nagato? Si hasta ahora Naruto venía sorprendiéndose enormemente, nada era comparado con lo recién oído. Previamente Naruto y Nagato habían tenido una larga conversación sobre la paz, y ahora, el usuario del Rinnegan le encomendaba la misión de lograr la paz en el mundo, sumado a que recibiría aquellos poderosos ojos.

-...Konan te acompañará en tu misión, ella realizará el transplante, así como también te asesorará en el uso de mis ojos. –Añadió Nagato.

-Yo… No sé qué decir… -Naruto en efecto estaba anonadado.

-Tan sólo quiero saber si quieres terminar con nuestro deseo…

El rubio meditó por varios segundos. Pensó en Jiraiya, en su tiempo con él, las felicidades que habían compartido, y la tristeza que sufrió al saber de su muerte. Una escena se le refrescó en la mente:

_Jiraiya se encontraba sentado sobre las escaleras de un templo. Mantenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y cada mano sobre las partes laterales de sus rodillas, con la espalda erguida, mirando perdidamente al cielo._

-Aun así, incluyo yo puedo ver que hay demasiado odio en nuestro mundo ninja. –Expresó.

-¿Odio? –La pregunta vino de un Naruto de 15 años, con sus antiguas ropas y estilo de pelo.

-Y yo quiero hacer algo con este odio, pero no estoy seguro de que debe hacerse. Pero tengo que fe en que vendrá un tiempo en el que la gente sea capaz de entenderse mutuamente. –Dijo con una sonrisa el peli blanco.

-Eso suena un poco complicado. –Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Y si no soy capaz de encontrar la respuesta, te encomendaré a ti la misión de encontrarla.

-¡Si, señor! Nunca puedo rendirme, ¿no es así, Ero-sennin?

Naruto volvió al mundo real. Una lágrima recorrió una de sus mejillas, dirigió su mirada a Nagato.

-Bien, lo haré… Lograré hacer realidad tu sueño, el sueño de Jiraiya, el de Yahiko, y mi sueño…

-…Me alegra escuchar eso…- Respondió Nagato con una leve sonrisa. –Antes de terminar con esto, quisiera contarte algo que te interesará…

-Hace tiempo, en una isla ubicada al este del País del Fuego, existió un clan muy poderoso… El Clan Uzumaki… -Naruto se vio asombrado al escuchar aquel nombre.  
Aquel símbolo que llevan los chunins y jounins de la aldea de la hoja en sus chalecos es el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki… Este clan se asentaba en aquella isla, donde fundaron la Aldea Oculta del Remolino. De seguro te preguntarás por qué nunca escuchaste hablar de él…  
Bueno… el Clan Uzumaki era tan temido por sus técnicas de Fuuinjutsu, que fue víctima de un fuego concentrado efectuado por los países enemigos durante una gran guerra, quedando nada de él…

-Espera… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –Preguntó casi gritando el oji azul, lo que provocó una sonrisa burlona por parte del peli rojo.

-Porque… Al igual que tú… Yo también soy un Uzumaki…

Konan ya estaba enterada. Pero Naruto estaba en shock. ¿Él? ¿Un UzumakI? No podía creerlo. Con lentitud, y sin abandonar su asombro, el rubio caminó hacia aquel hombre escuálido. Se paró justo en frente de él, siendo detenido por aquella máquina a la que estaba unido el hombre. Con calidez, elevó sus brazos y los entrelazó en el torso de Nagato, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho huesudo.

-…Así que… Tengo familia… -Expresó finalmente.

Nagato en verdad estaba sorprendido, lo que sorprendió a Konan, pues este nunca mostraba emociones. El líder de Akatsuki apartó suavemente a Naruto:

-…Lo más probable es que no tenga lazos sanguíneos importantes contigo, pero en efecto somos del mismo clan. Es por esto también que quiero darte mis ojos, pues eres el único que puede resistirlos, al ser un Uzumaki…

-Pero… ¿por qué?-Preguntó el Jinchuriki.

-…No tengo tiempo de explicarte... Todas las respuestas que buscas las encontrarás en aquella isla, específicamente en el lugar que alguna vez fue Uzushiogakure… Tengo entendido que tu sueño es ser Hokage… Bueno… No dudo que lo conseguirás… Pero no creo que seas precisamente _"Hokage"_…

Nagato alzó sus manos, realizando el sello del carnero. La peli azul y el rubio percibieron que se acercaba el final.

-…Este es el adiós, Konan, Naruto… O por lo menos, por un tiempo… -Dijo el pelirrojo. Konan contuvo el llanto. Naruto iba a preguntar el por qué del "por un tiempo", pero fue interrumpido por última vez:

\- _... ¡Gedo Rinne Tensei!_

**BUENO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE **ADAKO** EN FOROS DZ, EH ESTADO PENSANDO QUE PODRÍA CONTINUARLO Y LES ASEGURO QUE LA TERMINARE HASTA EL FINAL BUENO NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR EL PLAGIO **


	2. Chapter 2 COMIENZO DE UNA ERA

**Capitulo 2**

**Aceptación del Rinnegan y un embarazo?**

Naruto se despertó al sentir una fuerte puntada en su cabeza y sensaciones de desgarros por todo el cuerpo, el dolor casi lo hizo gritar. Se incorporó. Si bien el dolor ocupaba su mente, sintió recorrer un aplastante poder por su cuerpo, que dejaba al Modo Sennin como una barra energética. Notó que tenía un vendaje sobre sus ojos.

-Vuelve a acostarte, Naruto. –Expresó una fría voz femenina. El rubio sin decir palabra volvió a acostarse¬-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo una jaqueca terrible… Y siento como si en todo mi cuerpo mis músculos fueran a cortarse... -Respondió entre quejidos agarrando su cabeza con una de sus manos.

-Tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando al Rinnegan, a medida que pase el tiempo el dolor disminuirá ya que tu cuerpo asimilará los ojos de Nagato. Recuerdo que en el momento donde coloqué los ojos de Nagato en ti te desmayaste. –El rubio recordó.

_Flashback_

_-¿Estás listo? –La pregunta de Konan hizo temblar a Naruto. El joven giró su cabeza y observó por unos segundos el cuerpo de Nagato._

_-¿Qué pasará con su cuerpo? –Preguntó._

_-Cuando termine el trasplante me dedicaré al cuerpo de Nagato. Con mis papeles puedo envolverlo y detener el proceso de descomposición aplicando chakra en ellos.-Naruto comprendió, abrió los ojos por aquella deducción que había tenido._

_-…Nagato dijo que el Gedo Rinne Tensei sólo servía con… -Fue interrumpido._

_-Basta de charla, hablaremos de eso después, hay que hacer el trasplante ahora… Entonces, ¿Estás listo? –Dijo Konan mirando a los ojos al rubio._

_-…Sí, completamente… -Finalizó mirando a la mujer._

_-Bien, cierra los ojos… -Naruto obedeció, sumiendo su vista en la oscuridad._

_Fin Flashback_

Naruto no recordaba nada más. En efecto, en el proceso se había desmayado.  
Giro su cabeza hacia un costado. Aun con sus ojos vendados y sin poder ver nada, se detuvo como si estuviera mirando el cuerpo. Konan, que estaba al lado de Naruto, hizo lo mismo, observando lo que parecía ser una momia, un cuerpo envuelto completamente en papeles.

El rubio oyó a Konan dar unos pasos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-El cuerpo del Tendo Pain era el cuerpo de Yahiko, aquel del que te habló Nagato. También pienso conservarlo, es muy importante para mí y Nagato.

-Así que… Él era Yahiko… Bien, ve con cuidado. Seguramente hay ninjas de Konoha por el lugar.-Dijo Naruto, sin recibir respuesta de la peli azul.

El Jinchuriki guardó silencio y decidió dormir, nunca hubiera imaginado que una operación lo dejara tan agotado.

_(Dos horas después…)_

-Naruto… Ey, Naruto… -La voz de Konan lo despertó. Incorporó su torso, la jaqueca y los dolores en el cuerpo se habían reducido; aún seguían siendo fuertes, pero bastante menores a los de hace unas horas. Ahora se encontraba más a gusto con el poder que recorría su cuerpo, era más natural.

-Sí, Konan… ¿Qué pasa? –Respondió finalmente.

-Acabo de llegar, además del cuerpo de Yahiko, pude recuperar los otros cinco, aunque están seriamente dañados, por lo que también tuve que envolverlos con mis papeles. Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-… ¿Qué harás?

-¿Qué haré?

-Sí… Por cómo está la situación, tienes dos opciones. Una, volver a Konoha, y la otra, venir conmigo a Amegakure. –La segunda opción sobresaltó al rubio.

-¿Contigo a Amegakure? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque le prometiste a Nagato cumplir con su sueño. Para eso necesitarás usar el Rinnegan, y sólo yo sé cómo entrenarte. Además, si quisieras ir a Konoha por un tiempo y después venir a Amegakure, no te dejarán, según sé, eres un genin, y los genin no pueden abandonar la aldea sin permiso.

-Tsunade me dejaría.

-Tsunade es la Hokage, también está el consejo. Y por si fuera poco… Danzo no dejaría escapar de sus manos a un usuario del Rinnegan.  
-¿Danzo? ¿Quién es?

-Es una larga historia, si vienes conmigo te la contaré. Para resumir, es una de las personas causantes del profundo dolor que sufrimos Nagato, Yahiko, yo, y toda Amegakure. –Respondió la mujer con un recelo notable en sus palabras.

-Parece que no tengo opción… Iré contigo… -Concluyó con cierta pesadez.

-Todavía no puedes quitarte el vendaje, pero supongo que serás capaz de moverte por un tiempo. Iremos descansando cada cierto tiempo. Prepárate para el viaje.

_(En plena noche en Konoha…)_

La aldea estaba completamente destruida, ni un local abierto, ni una sola calle por donde caminar, y ni un banco en donde sentarse… Pero aquella no era la mayor consternación, sino que los habitantes de la aldea habían revivido. Poco a poco, las personas fueron agrupándose en grupos en las salidas de la aldea para organizarse.  
Tsunade daba las órdenes. Estas órdenes eran transmitidas a los chunin y jounin, que a su vez las hacían llegar a los oídos de los habitantes, quienes las obedecían sin cuestionar, sabiendo que sólo así lograrían restaurar la situación.

Inoichi y Shikaku aparecieron y se colocaron al lado de Tsunade.

-¿Ya tienen noticias de él? –Dijo la rubia.

-Ninguna Tsunade-sama… -Respondieron. En ese momento llegó Kakashi.

-Kakashi… ¿Y tú? –Respondió con un nerviosismo notable.

-Tampoco… -Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Veo… -Tsunade largó una lágrima-. … Bueno, Shikaku, Inoichi, asistan a los aldeanos. –Ambos obedecieron, abandonando el lugar-. Kakashi… ¿Tú…? ¿No habías muerto a manos de Pain?

-Sí… Reviví junto a los aldeanos… -Dijo el jounin. Su estado era deplorable, sus ropas estaban rotas, y denotaba un cansansio extremo. Pero estaba vivo… -. Y todavía no entiendo que fue lo que pasó…

-… ¿Crees que él haya capturado a Naruto? –La preocupación de Tsunade era mayor.

\- En verdad no lo sé… Y si lo hubiera hecho, no veo el porqué de revivirnos a todos nosotros… Si me disculpa Tsunade-sama, necesito descansar…

-Tienes todo el derecho, ve hacia la zona de heridos, allí te darán un lugar…

Kakashi dejó sola a Tsunade. Ésta bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.  
Primero Nawaki, luego Dan, seguido de Jiraiya, y ahora Naruto

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA!- dijo gritando Shizune desesperada al buscar a su maestra entrando cansada por tanto correr.

-¡QUE PASA SHIZUNE!- responde tsunade al ver a su alumna con desesperación y cansada.

\- Es Kurenai Yuuhi ella…ella esta embarazada Tsunade-sama- dijo respirando hondo y sorprendiendo a su maestra por tal revelación del estado de Kurenai.

\- ¡DONDE SE ENCUENTRA DIMELO SHIZUNE! – dijo desesperada la lider de konoha, sacudiéndola de los hombros a la pelinegra y diciéndole que en unas de las improvisadas tiendas de campaña para los heridos del ataque de Pein, la rubia fue corriendo fasta llegar donde se encontraba la Yuuhi dejando a su asistente en el piso con los ajos hechos remolinos

\- "Cuando se trata de ellos dos es como una madre para El y para Ella como su nuera preferida" – pensó Shizune antes de caer inconsciente.

_(Varios días despuése en Amegakure …)_

Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre una grande y cómoda cama, había despertado hace unos minutos. Todavía poseía el vendaje, pero los dolores y aquella extraña sensación de poder habían desaparecido, concluyó que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos ojos y los había asimilado.  
Estaba en Amegakure, prueba de ello era el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra la única ventana de la habitación. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Konan… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Vienes a traerme comida? –Preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-No. –Respondió con su siempre fría actitud.-Vengo a decirte que ya es hora que te quites el bendaje.

Naruto rápidamente se bajó de la cama, sin importarle que estuviera en boxers. Lentamente fue sacándose las vendas, cuando hubo terminado, abrió los ojos y miró a Konan. Esta se impactó un poco de ver a alguien que no fuera Nagato portando el Rinnegan.

-… ¿C-cómo me veo? –Preguntó.

-Allí tienes un espejo. -Dijo señalando hacia la pared que tenía en frente.

Naruto se acercó con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando estuvo frente al espejo, los abrió. Al principio se impactó al verse a sí mismo con esos ojos, pero la curiosidad terminó ganando.  
Concienzudamente examinaba cada parte de sus ojos: el color, los halos, la impresión que causaban, y lo penetrantes que eran, casi hipnotizantes.  
Saliendo de su exaltación volteó y se dirigió a Konan:

-¿Es posible desactivarlo?

-A ciencia cierta no lo sé. Recuerda que tus ojos originales fueron reemplazados por los de Nagato. En primera instancia, diría que no hay posibilidad de que puedas volver a tener tus ojos azules. Por otro lado, los ojos fueron los que se trasplantaron en ti, por ende, tu cuerpo sigue teniendo el mismo ADN que siempre, mezclado con el de Nagato en menor medida, así que sería posible que en algún tiempo puedas desactivar los ojos.

-Veo… -Dijo el nuevo usuario del legendario dojutsu mientras volvía a verse en el espejo.

-Dentro de dos días comenzaremos el entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, te iré enseñando los distintos lugares de Amegakure. Además hay algunos temas importantes de los que tenemos que hablar. Vístete y sal de la habitación. 

Naruto terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación. Allí, junto a la puerta, estaba Konan, con lo que parecía ser una túnica en sus manos.

-Toma, debido a la lluvia constante hace algo más de frío en Amegakure que en Konoha. Supuse que no querrías usar una túnica de Akatsuki, por lo que tomé una sin las nubes rojas. –Dijo Konan mientras le alcanzaba la prenda al rubio.

Naruto entonces notó que Konan aun llevaba puesta la ropa de Akatsuki.

-¿Seguirás en Akatsuki? –Le preguntó mientras se colocaba la túnica. Se veía bien, era cómoda.

-Sí, pero de distinta manera. De eso te quería hablar, acompáñame. Ah, y por cierto, quítate la banda de Konoha, Konohagakura no es bien vista por aquí –Konan comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la torre, Naruto con dificultad se guardó la banda en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a seguirla.

La torre era muy alta, las calles de Amegakure se veían muy delgadas desde aquella altura. La lluvia ahora era más amena que hace unos minutos, pero nunca se detenía.  
La voz de Konan sacó al oji azul de sus pensamientos.

-Como Nagato murió, seré yo quien dirija la aldea. La torre en la que estamos es la más alta de Amegakure, aquí es donde Nagato gobernaba la aldea, ahora lo haré yo. Por eso, es normal que veas bastantes ninjas transitando por el lugar. Mi oficina se encuentra un piso más arriba, siendo la única habitación del piso, puedes entrar cuando lo desees.  
Aquella habitación de la que saliste es tuya. Tal vez no lo notaste, pero también tiene baño y cocina, junto con otros muebles.

-Gracias. –Fue lo único que Naruto pudo decir.

-Ahora a lo importante. Como sabrás, Nagato era el líder de Akatsuki. La organización necesita un líder, y ese serás tú. –Konan se detuvo, Naruto había parado de caminar.

-¿Yo? ¿Líder de Akatsuki? ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

-No es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte. –Naruto se calmó.- Nagato era capaz de controlar seis cuerpos a distancia; el Tendo Pain, es decir, el cuerpo de Yahiko, era el que utilizaba para comunicarse con los demás miembros. Es necesario que en poco tiempo seas capaz de por lo menos controlar ese cuerpo, de esta manera, reemplazarás a Nagato sin que nadie lo note.

-… Entiendo… Si es necesario para cumplir nuestro sueño lo haré… -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí… Tú también cuentas, ¿O me equivoco?

-No… No te equivocas… -Aquella frase había dejado pensativa a Konan.

Ambos shinobi siguieron caminando por unos minutos. Visitaron otras edificaciones, entre ellas la academia ninja, el hospital principal, la zona de los campos de entrenamiento y la central de seguridad de la aldea. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Amegakure era una aldea muy fuerte para no formar parte de las cinco grandes naciones, su poder militar era notable. Durante todo el trayecto, por petición de Konan, mantuvo su vista apartada de cualquier civil, todavía no había llegado la hora de dar la noticia de la muerte de Nagato. El rubio también observó que los aldeanos tenían un profundo respeto por la huérfana.

Pero algo era diferente, su visión del mundo no era la misma. ¿Habrá sido por el Rinnegan? Seguramente. Cada vez que algún shinobi pasaba cerca suyo, podía detectarlo sin siquiera abrir los ojos. En un momento había alzado la vista, dirigiéndola a la torre principal, y divisó una gran barrera que la envolvía. Sabía que las barreras eran imposibles de verlas, y a lo sumo detectarlas, pero él, él la veía tan clara como los demás edificios.

-Bien, supongo que con esto es suficiente.-Interrumpió Konan.-Volveremos a la torre, será mejor que descanses.

Naruto obedeció. Ya en la torre, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama. Pensaba en todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en tan corto tiempo. Se levantó. Nuevamente se observó en el espejo. Esos ojos. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva apariencia, pero estaba ansioso por probar las verdaderas capacidades del dojutsu.

* * *

(Dos días después…)

Naruto se levantó. Lo había hecho a las ocho de la mañana, como Konan se lo había indicado el día anterior. La lluvia seguía como siempre. Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en los días recientes que ni siquiera se molestó en pensar que no estaba comiendo ramen.

Tiempo después Konan acudió a la habitación.

-Hola. –Saludó el rubio sin emociones.

-Hola. Sígueme, iremos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

Cuando hubieron llegado al campo Naruto se miró, observando que estaba empapado.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a empaparte cada vez que salgas. –Dijo la shinobi.-Bueno, comenzemos, ¿Cuál es tu naturaleza de chakra?

-Viento, aunque tengo entendido que debido al Kyuubi puedo utilizar técnicas de fuego.

-… Si bien en las batallas utilizo únicamente mis papeles, mi chakra es de naturaleza agua, hoy te enseñaré algunas técnicas de este elemento. Supongo que habrás deducido que el Rinnegan permite controlar las cinco naturalezas básicas del chakra. –Recibió una afirmación del rubio.

Durantes las siguientes cuatro horas Naruto se mantuvo practicando los cuatro jutsus que Konan le había enseñado:  
Mizurappa (Olas Furiosas), Suijinheki (Barrera/Muro de Agua), Mizu Bunshin (Clon de Agua) y Hitto Mizu (Golpe Acuático).

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que había podido aprender los cuatro jutsus en una tarde, no los había perfeccionado, pero los había aprendido, y podía ejecutarlos naturalmente, como si ya los conociera. Ya se había hecho de noche, la lluvia era fuerte, Konan habló:

-El Rinnegan permite aprender técnicas en poco tiempo, aumenta la capacidad de aprendizaje del usuario. Apuesto a que sentiste que aquellos jutsus que te enseñé ya los habías aprendido anteriormente.

-…Sí… Sentí eso mismo…

-Eso se debe a que Nagato ya sabía esas técnicas. Nagato no sólo te entregó el Rinnegan, sino todo el progreso que había logrado con él. Lo que tú necesitas es despertar ese progreso, y lo conseguirás entrenando.

-Veo… Es… Increíble… Tengo una pregunta…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué Nagato no me capturó aquella vez, cuando me había atravesado con esas barras de metal?

-… A Nagato nunca le gustó la idea de capturarte sin saber si el Hachibi había sido capturado cuando le dieron la orden. Es por es... –Fue interrumpida.-

-¿Cuándo le dieron la orden? –Konan suspiró al tener que explicarle.

-Puede parecerte… ilógico, pero Nagato no es el "verdadero" líder de Akatsuki, por lo menos desde hace un tiempo. El verdadero artífice de la organización es aquel de la máscara, que se hace llamar Tobi. –Naruto se vio impactado.

-Pero, ¡¿Cómo?! Alguien tan fuerte como Nagato… ¡¿Recibiendo órdenes?!

-Cálmate…. Un día Tobi autoproclamó ser Madara Uchiha, uno de los fundadores de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

-Sí, conozco su historia. ¿Cómo es que está vivo?- Dijo con cierto enojo el Uzumaki.

-… Tanto Nagato como yo fingimos creerle, empezando a acatar sus órdenes, pero la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros dos creyó nunca que él en verdad fuera Madara Uchiha. La razón por la que Nagato atacó Konoha iba más allá de una orden recibida, en parte estaba impulsado por el odio que le tiene a tu aldea, como te habrá contado.

-Sí… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que no es Madara?

-Tobi desconocía los alcances del Rinnegan. Cuando se nos presentó como Madara, Nagato desde el principio supo que estaba mintiendo, ya que el chakra que sintió de aquel hombre era muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para que provenga de Madara. Además, ¿qué razón hay para que use una máscara y un alias?  
Aquel tipo no es más que un impostor, estoy segura que quiere manejar Akatsuki para sus intereses personales, y conseguir los ojos de Nagato, pero este se adelantó, y te los cedió. Ahora tú eres el verdadero líder de la organización, mientras mantengas tu identidad como la de Nagato.

-Veo… Y… ¿No piensas que Tobi vendrá a Amegakure?

-Sí, es probable, pero no conseguirá nada… -Dijo con su típica frialdad. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Si aquel tipo viene yo te protegeré! ¡Con mi vida si es necesario! ¡A ti y a toda Amegakure!

Impacto. Konan recibió un gran impacto por aquella respuesta. Naruto vio como aquella mujer inexpresiva mostraba por rara vez un sentimiento fuerte, uno de asombro.

-Ya… Yahiko… -Pensó la oji ámbar. Aquella cara, aquel pelo, y sobre todo, aquella actitud…

-Konan, ¿ocurre algo? –La voz del rubio sacó de su pensamiento a la kunoichi.

-…No… Mejor… volvamos a la torre, es suficiente por hoy…

Ambos volvieron sin pronunciar palabra. Antes de despedirse y que Konan comenzara a ocuparse de los quehaceres diarios como gobernante, le dijo a Naruto que mañana anunciaría la noticia de la muerte de Nagato y su decisión de elegir al rubio como su heredero, por lo que debería levantarse a las nueve e ir a los campos de entrenamiento, donde se haría el anuncio.

Naruto entró en su habitación, se quitó su túnica negra colgándola del perchero aledaño a la puerta, y fue a recostarse sobre su cama. Reflexionó sobre su deber como heredero de Nagato. De manera fugaz dirigió mentalmente un saludo a sus compañeros de Konona, a Sakura, a Kakashi, a Tsunade y en especial para Ella.  
Ahora él era el líder de Akatsuki, el líder de la organización que trató de cazarlo repetidas veces. Rio irónicamente al pensar que era el líder de Itachi. Dedujo que tendría, como Pain, anunciar la captura del Jinchuriki de Nueve Colas, pero todavía no habría que sellarlo. Resolvió preguntarle posteriormente a Konan. Se levantó de la cama y abrió de par en par las cortinas de la ventana. Amegakure era bastante bella de noche. Cada torre era un concierto de pequeñas luces, provenientes de las residencias de cada habitante de la aldea, y la lluvia azotaba las paredes y ventanas de cada edificio, generando un sentimiento acogedor al estar resguardado de esta.

Frente a la ventana Naruto se veía a sí mismo. Su reflejo lo miraba de manera inerte, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como si le dijera "Tienes un gran peso a tus espaldas", o "Algo grande está por venir, cuidado."  
El rubio cerró los ojos, se repitió aquellas frases que él mismo se había dicho, producto de su imaginación.  
Notó algo. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía detectar su entorno. La ventana, la cama detrás suyo, las sandalias, puesta una paralelamente al piso, y la otra de manera diagonal sobre la primera, cuya punta señalaba a la puerta del baño.  
Se concentró.  
Comenzó a focalizar más chakra en sus ojos. Ahora su alcance excedía los de su habitación, llegaba hasta otras habitaciones, otras personas, incluso hasta las torres aledañas. Pudo percibir a un niño jugar con sus muñecos, acompañado de sus padres, ubicado en la torre que tenía en frente.  
Quiso probar otra cosa.  
Retiró el chakra de sus ojos, cada vez más, sentía como su rango de percepción "no visual" se reducía. Pronto el chakra abandonó los ojos del rubio.  
Abrió los ojos, volvió al espejo. Azul.  
¡Azul!  
¡Sus ojos volvían a ser azules! ¡Había conseguido desactivar el Rinnegan!  
Sintió que el inmenso poder del dojutsu seguía en él. Dedujo que el activar el Rinnegan era una puerta, un acceso, a ese poder.

No pudo evitar probarlo. Nuevamente se concentró, acumuló chakra en sus ojos. Cuando hubo sentido una extraña sensación, como si su poder comenzara a fluir, los abrió.  
Nuevamente el Rinnegan.  
Quitó el chakra.  
Nuevamente azul.

Se calzó sus sandalias y se dirigió entusiasmado hacia la oficina de Konan. En la puerta lo detuvieron dos guardias. Naruto tenía que admitirlo, los ninjas de Amegakure inspiraban cierto espanto, en especial por sus máscaras de respiración.

-¿Motivo para visitar al ángel de Dios? –Preguntó uno. Si bien era de aspecto temible, el ninja realizó la pregunta de manera cortés y tranquila.

-¿Ángel de Dios? –Ante la duda del oji azul la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-Es un invitado. –Dijo Konan-. Déjenlo pasar. –Sin responder, los guardias abrieron paso. Seguidamente cerraron la puerta, dejando solos a Konan y Naruto.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Empezó la "Amegake".

-No, en realidad. Pero mira esto.

Naruto cerró los ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos los abrió, mostrándole sus ojos azules. Konan tardó en responder.

-Vaya… No pensaba que lo consiguieras siquiera, y menos tan rápido…

-Ahora no tendré problemas en pasear por la aldea, ¿no es así?

-No, ninguno, igualmente el anuncio será mañana, por lo que no hay mucha diferencia.

-Recordé que quería consultarte algo. –Respondió cambiando de tema-. Si yo sustituyo a Nagato como el líder de Akatsuki, y no se encuentra a Naruto Uzumaki en Konoha, ¿Debe darse por entendido que Pain lo capturo, no es así? –Konan asintió-. Entonces, ¿Cómo haré para retrasar el momento en que tengamos que sellar al Kyuubi? Sería muy sospechoso si simplemente ordeno que esperemos sin razón alguna…

-Hasta ahora Akatsuki consiguió sellar a siete de los nueve bijuus, faltando el Hachibi y el Kyubbi. Para sellar al Nueve Colas es necesario primero sellar al Ocho Colas.

-Los Jinchurikis mueren al extraerles su bijuu ¿me equivoco? –Preguntó con pesadez Naruto.

-Sí, es inevitable. Lo único que puede hacerse es retirar el espíritu del Bijuu del Gedo Mazo y volver a sellarlo en el exjinchuriki, pero el cuerpo debe estar en buen estado. La única excepción son los Uzumaki, ellos pueden resistir la extracción, ya que poseen la resistencia y vitalidad necesaria.

-¿Gedo Mazo?

-Lo hablaremos después, por ahora no es algo que deba preocuparte. Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer. Recuerda, el anuncio es en el campo de entrenamiento a las diez.

Naruto se retiró del despacho y volvió a su habitación.

_( De regreso a konoha..)_

En Konoha las cosas estaban progresando. La aldea seguía completamente destruída, pero ya se habían montado campamentos para los civiles y shinobis. Tsunade se mantenía en una tienda aparte, al ser la Hokage. Se mantenía pensativa, con sus manos entrelazadas bajo el mentón.

-Con su permiso Tsunade-sama.-Dijo Kakashi mientras entraba en la tienda.

-¿Tienes noticias de Naruto? –Preguntó exaltada y a la vez preocupada ya que le prometió a ella que lo encontraria.

-No… Venía a informarle dos cosas. Primero, no encontramos ninguno de los cuerpos de Pain, seguramente se los haya llevado. La segunda… Esto es para usted. –El peli gris le extendió una carta, firmada con varios sellos, correspondientes a las cinco grandes naciones y también a las menores.

Tsunade abrió la carta, tardando dos minutos en leerla.

-Dentro de cinco meses habrá una reunión entre todas las naciones, encabezada por el Kage de cada aldea oculta. Por petición de los demás Kages, solicitan que la reunión sea dentro del territorio lindante entre el País de los Campos de Arroz, el País del Fuego y el País de las Cascadas, ya que es una tierra no perteneciente a ninguna nación. –Aclaró en voz alta la rubia.

-Como de costumbre, debe solicitar dos guardaespaldas. –Inquirió Kakashi.

\- Tú, y Shizune ya está decidido a y también podrías enviar una carta al país del hierro que tendré un tercer acompañante pero mi tercer acompañante no estará en la reunión sino que se quedara en el hotel que nos asignen –El jounin asintió y se retiró.

Tsunade volvió a juntar sus manos bajo el mentón. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella reunión y una preocupación del embarazo de Kurenai se lo prometio a El que la cuidaría en todo y que no le faltaría nada, Ella no iba a defraudar al que considera como a un hijo.

**Yyy corte **

**espero que les alla gustado y perdon por no ponerlo antes tenia unos problemas con mi computadora y su PC fallas técnicas y con los estudios uno tiene que esforzarse para ser un profesional o un escritor ya tengo el capitulo 3 ya que esta capi es el 2 y el 3 y el capa 3 tambien sera algo largo o corto no estoy seguro no vemos de aquí a viernes que viene.. chaitooo J J J J **


End file.
